


I Promise to Give You Forever

by miracle_writing



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kannao and Yukichie Wedding days, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Post-Canon, Romance, Weddings, this story is mainly Kannao btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miracle_writing/pseuds/miracle_writing
Summary: It started off as a promise, now how will they intend to keep that promise?
Relationships: Amagi Yukiko/Satonaka Chie, Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Shirogane Naoto/Tatsumi Kanji
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	I Promise to Give You Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic started off with me just wanting to write both Yukichie and Kannao wedding day fics. But the more I thought about it the more I went like; how about I combine the two into one story! So alas, here we are. This is a multichapter fanfic. So I hope you enjoy!
> 
> ~P.S: This story sort of serves as both a squeal and a prequel to my other Kannao fanfic, "Content." You do not have to read it to understand this one, but it would certainly fill in a lot more stuff~

**_(23. 12. 2018)_ **

“Hey, you ready yet?” Kanji called out, leaning a palm against the white door. 

“In just a moment” a soft voice replied. 

Kanji was waiting outside the bathroom door that was connected to his shared bedroom. He was already dressed in a formal black suit with a purple necktie, excited for the momentous event that would take place in the next few hours; the wedding of his dear senpais Yukiko and Chie.

The two had been inseparable for as long as any of them could remember. So, it came to no one's surprise when Yukiko broke the news out to their group of friends about their engagement. Kanji was happy for them, it also made them the second pair formed within their group to officially tie the knot. The first being Yu and Yosuke, who already had their wedding the summer of last year.

Kanji removed his palm from the bathroom door and walked over to his dresser mirror to look over the final touches of his outfit. Deciding that his necktie was just a little too slanted for his liking, he went to adjust the fabric, only to be startled when a loud ping chimed from his phone.

He reached into his pockets to retrieve his cellphone and looked down at the notification. It was a message from Rise.

> _Rise: "another weddddinnnngggg <3" _

Another ping chimed, revealing a second text message from her.

> _Rise: "2 dwn, 1 more 2 go ~ ;)"_

Kanji couldn't help but smirk at the message. He thinks about how much his life has, and in this case, all of their lives changed these past seven years. It feels almost surreal to him. 

Once scared and lost teenagers, all trying to find their way through life while simultaneously trying to crack a seemingly impossible murder case- were now full-fledged adults, pursuing various careers that once seemed forced on them, but are now freeing. 

Although their paths might've taken all of them to different directions, the tight-knit friends still seem to migrate back to each other; even some of them finding love within their group. Yu and Yosuke found love with each other, no matter how hard Yosuke tried to deny it at first. Then of course there was Yukiko and Chie, who did not try to hide their display of affection. Rise and Teddie remained the single ones of the batch, but both wholeheartedly supported each of their friends' newfound relationships. 

And as for him…

The sound of the doorknob clicking snapped Kanji out of his reverie. He turned his head to the direction of the bathroom, watching the door slowly open. 

Behind revealed Naoto, whose appearance has changed quite considerably since their school days together. Her blue hair has grown out, just reaching armpit length, and no more are the days of tightly binding her chest. She has gotten more comfortable when it comes to wearing feminine clothes, though she doesn't wear skirts and dresses often. However, today seemed to be an exception.

She had on a sapphire halter dress with the skirt just reaching above her knees. The top of the dress had two straps that crisscrossed on her collarbone and tied at that back of her neck. The dress had no slits and covered a good majority of her body, with the exception of the upper half of her back, but it still managed to accentuate her curves. 

Naoto stood at the doorway, a slight blush forming on her cheeks as she held up a silver necklace that had a ring attached to it. 

"Kanji, can you please help me in putting this on? I've tried to clasp the ends together myself, but my hair keeps getting caught on it." 

And so, as for him…. he had Naoto. She was his confidant, first love, and now, long time _girlfriend_. The two had gotten together their last year of high school and a small part of him still cannot believe they're currently in a relationship. Yes, this all definitely feels surreal to him.

The smirk was still on his face as he walked over to take the necklace out of her hand. Naoto turned around. With her back now facing him, she took her left hand to pull her hair up, allowing him to see the clasps better.

"What's so funny?" Naoto asked with a questioning look on her face, though she was sure he couldn't see it. She must have caught the smirk that was so prevalent on his face. 

A light chuckle escaped his lips as he opened the clasp to connect it to the other end of the necklace. "Just thinkin' bout how much things changed."

"Well it is true we cannot be in stasis forever." She let her hair fall down when she felt the necklace lay against her skin as Kanji’s hands moved away from the back of her neck. She then turned back around to face him. 

"I am satisfied knowing that everyone is doing well. And I am most grateful that I am able to even spend memorable moments, like these weddings, with all you." 

"Yeah, man… it just seemed like yesterday, we were kids runnin' round, usin' our personas and beatin' the hell out of all 'em shadows and gods n' all that stuff." 

Naoto looked up at Kanji with a small smile on her face as she stepped forward to gently place a hand on his arm. "Now we are all adults. It is almost surreal when I think about how much time has passed since then. But now that chapter has long past us. So, with that being said…" 

She made a gesture towards her outfit. "How do I look?"

Kanji took a step back to admire the woman before him, nodding in approval at her outfit. "Ya look good. Surprised ya went for a dress 'stead of one your pants suits."

"Well…" she spoke up, fiddling with the ends of the dress, "I just felt as though the occasion called for it. And besides, Rise picked this one out for me some time ago and I never quite found an appropriate event to try it on. Better time now rather than never I suppose."

"'See ya even got the necklace with the ring to complete it."

Naoto looked down at her necklace. She smiled, lightly touching the silver ring attached to it. "You were the one who gave this to me, you know. I never lose sight of this because it always reminds me of our promise." 

_The promise_. He remembers it well. During their second year of high school, Kanji decided to gift Naoto with a promise ring for her birthday. He got the idea from the inputs of Rise as well as scanning through a bunch of magazines from Junes, specifically looking for sections that read: "What to give your platonic friend you care deeply for and show them how much you value their friendship and them as a person", though it was a futile attempt. 

When he heard of a promise ring, he didn't look deep into the significance of it. Kanji just thought that promise rings meant that it showed that he's got her back, and he was right more or less. The idea of attaching the chain to it came from the fact that giving his friend a ring while they were still in high school might send out mixed signals that he _definitely_ did not intend to send. So, making it into a necklace seemed to suffice. Especially since it was during the time when she was first beginning to embrace her femininity. 

When her birthday came around, he gifted it to her on the rooftop of their school where they always used to hang out. He told her that the necklace is to remind her that he would always be there for her, having her back and that was a promise.

Back then, Kanji didn't know why she tried to stifle a laugh when he gave her the gift. But thinking about it now, she most definitely knew that he gave her a promise ring and she also most certainly knew that he was unaware of what promise rings really meant.

But the sudden embarrassment was worth it for the words she gave him in return back then. _"Thank you, Kanji-kun. And likewise, I promise to always have your back as well."_

The promise seemed to become even more significant in meaning as the years went on. Now heading off to a wedding of two of their closest friends, he can't help but think what the future might have in store for his own relationship. 

"Ya ready to go? I wanna get the front row seats!" He exclaimed, taking one of her hands with his. 

She chuckled at his excitement as she moved a few steps forward to link her arm with his. "I am pretty sure that they already have seats reserved for us at the front."

With that, the pair was out the door of their bedroom, ready for a day of celebration. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So I used the silver necklace Naoto wears in the P4G epilogue for the basis of this story ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) (I still like to believe that Kanji gave her that necklace. It's literally the headcanon hill I'll die on.)  
> This is will be my first multichapter fic, especially since I only ever post one-shots. I am determined on seeing this story through, for I already have an outline on how I want the rest of the chapters to go. So until then, bye ~ Miracle <3


End file.
